


Dreams Do Come True

by pugra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, relationships will come later I promise, she's only 11 right now let her live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugra/pseuds/pugra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra is thrown into another world where she's wanted to go for years. How will she be able to adjust to the world where she knows everything, and will she want to change things that should remain unchanged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

I was lying in my bed with a stack of Harry Potter books. They were all there except the first one, which I held in my hands. I had just finished reading it for what seemed the hundredth time. I held it to my chest and just daydreamed about what it would be like to actually be in the world of Harry Potter. To go to Hogwarts and meet the Golden Trio, Neville, Luna and Ginny. To meet the twins and the whole Weasley family. My thoughts lingered on Neville for a moment. Is it strange that most of my crushes are fictional characters? Honestly, Neville was one of my biggest crushes. I admired how even though he was bullied, he stayed strong. In the end, he proved his braver and was a key part in defeating Voldemort. Even though he was bullied, he was still nice to people. It didn't turn him bitter.

I shook my head and sighed and then said out loud, “Sandra, it's never going to happen. The closest thing is reading the books and watching the movies, so get started on the second book."

I went to sit up so. I could put the book away and grab Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when I realized I couldn't. It was as if my bed had become fly paper. I tried to lift my arm up, but it wouldn't work. I started to freak out just a little. Suddenly I felt as if my bed was sucking me in. It felt weird, like sinking into warm mud. Within a minute, my body and the first Harry Potter were completely submerged in my bed. Only my face was still sticking out. I desperately wanted to yell for help, but every time I tried the words got stuck in my throat. My face was almost completely submerged; it was almost covering my eyes. I finally decided to just close my eyes. I felt my face become completely submerged, when everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with a gasp. I sat straight up and looked around. It looked like I was in a long empty hallway. I glanced at the walls and saw that they were covered with paintings. Then I took a double take. They were moving. The pictures were moving.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled, getting louder at every no. I then realized where I was a lowered my voice. "How did I get here? What's going on? The pictures are moving almost like in..." I trailed off. My eyes widened. "Like in Harry Potter," I finished.

I looked up at one of portraits. It was a portrait of a young witch holding a broomstick. She was wearing Gryffindor quidditch robes. I stood up and walked quietly up to her. She looked at me strangely, as if wondering what I was doing in the halls.

"Where am I?" I asked the witch, frightened of what I might hear.

"At Hogwarts of course, dear," she replied in a troubled tone. "But what are you doing here? You're missing the opening feast in the Great Hall."

"Oh no," I whispered to myself. I quickly though of what to do next. "What year is it?" I inquired. Now the witch was giving me a really strange look.

"Are you quite sure you're alright, dear?" she asked in a concerned tone. 

"No," I thought to myself. "Yes, I'm fine. The year just completely slipped my mind, could you please tell me?"

"1991, of course dear," she answered in a caring tone.

No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening. Not only was I in a completely different location, but it was a different year, too. Not any year either, the year that Harry Potter first arrives at Hogwarts. I suddenly realized something strange. I felt shorter. I was sure it wasn't because everything just seemed taller, I definitely felt smaller.

"Of course," I replied with a smile on my face. "How silly of me to forget. I think it might be because I'm not feeling very well. Could you tell me where the nearest bathroom is? This is my first year."

"It's the second door on the right that way," she said pointing to my right. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.

"I'm sure," I confirmed.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I was glad I was alone because I gasped out loud when I looked in the mirror. I looked at least two years younger. I looked eleven again. I turned around in front of the mirror. My hair was a bit shorter, but still pretty long. It was still the same color, dark at the roots and getting lighter all the way down to my bright blonde ends. I didn’t dye it, it was just naturally that way. I stopped turning around and faced the mirror again. I looked into my blue-green eyes. I sighed.

"This could be a good thing," I assured myself. "After all, I just had two years added onto my life." 

I suddenly realized I didn't know what to do next. I thought of my choices. I could wander the hallways until I was found. No, that wouldn't do me any good.

"I know!" I exclaimed out loud, "I'll just walk right into the Great Hall. Dumbledore won't be able to ignore me and I'll be able to discuss my predicament with him. Not that he'll believe me..." 

I decided not to dwell on unhappy thoughts and walked back out of the bathroom and to the witch from whom I asked directions from before.

"I'm feeling much better," I said to her. "But, I'm a little turned around now. Do you think you could direct me to where the Great Hall is?"

She smiled at me sympathetically. "Sure thing," she assured me. "Just keep going straight down this hallway, then when you reach the end of it turn right. Just go down that hallway until you see it. It isn't hard to miss.”

"Thanks so much," I called as I walked away.

"Any time!" she called back.

I started to get nervous. What was I going to do once I walked in? What was I supposed to say? "Hi, I just popped in out of nowhere from another world, could I talk to Professor Dumbledore for a moment?" Ugh, it sounded awful even inside my head. I reached a pair of double doors that no doubt led to the Great Hall. I stood up straight, and placed one hand on each door.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled under my breath.

I pushed the doors open and walked in. I took a few steps and then stopped as every eye in the room came to lay on me. I raised my hand and gave a little wave.

"Hi everyone!"


End file.
